Stings, Don't it?
by EndlesslyVocaloid
Summary: This fanfiction contains Len getting raped. Possibly dying. Again. So you should all be used to this. Rated T. Gakupo x Len
1. -- rapes someone

Don't ask me why I wrote this.

I just did.

I planned on it being Yaoi and it turned into this.

So.

Don't.

Ask.

...yeah. Tv.

"Gakupo-nii?" Len said as the older man stared down at him. The samurai's long purple hair covered the smaller boy's field of view, until only that hair and the darkened room were visible.

At the moment Gakupo had Len pressed against a wall, in an abandoned house that the older man had busted into, and he had no idea what he intended to do. All he knew was that he was horny, and a little princess was right in front of him.

So small.

So pure.

So perfect.

The figure beneath him, however, had a different mindset. He was horrified but somehow couldn't move. Len's hair, normally in a ponytail, was tossed around his shoulders neatly, giving him a girly appearance. It was obvious that the older man wanted to harm him, but he wasn't yet sure how, and seeing as how their sizes were incredible in difference, escape was impossible.

After a long period of silence, Gakupo dove at the shota's neck, biting it harshly. The boy thrashed, moving any part of his body that he could to try and get away, but the man tightened his grip on the child and continued.

Len had no choice but to stay still. Maybe this was all the samurai would do, or maybe this was a horrible bad dream and he could forget about it when he woke up?

But in a sudden fit of impatience, Gakupo tossed Len to the ground, pinned him down, and put his Katana to the boy's neck.

"Don't...Move," he said, and the man careful mounted the boy and removed his shirt.

The sword was so close to Len's neck that it almost cut him everytime he breathed out. It was suddenly clear that this man was going to abuse his body, and this became Len's motivation to sudden fight and scream until his throat hurt.

Surprised at the boy's sudden outburst, Gakupo hit him hard in the chest, and all at once Len stopped screaming and went into a coughing fit, doubling in agony.

Not waiting for the child's coughing to pass, Gakupo pressed his lips forcefully against Len's, immediately dominant over the boy's tongue. Len began to cry a bit as he felt Gakupo's hands begin to reach for his foreign areas, touching him as roughly as he could.

Gakupo unlocked their lips and drew back for a moment. He stared into the blonde boy's deep blue eyes, leaking tears faster and faster.

"Gakupo?" Len muttered, trembling, his voice shaky with fear. "Please don't..."

Gakupo decided to actually consider this little plea. He could get in so much trouble if he did this. But he could simply kill the little brat off when he was done, or tie him up and keep him locked away somewhere.

He made a decision.

"Get up." the samurai barked sharply, and Len did so, with little hesitation. Gakupo took a roll of duct tape lying idly on the ground nearby and wrapped it around Len's hands and mouth. He then shoved the boy onto his stomach and removed both of their clothing.

(dis is where it gets bad so...I'm switching to Len POV to make it better O^O)

I can't think straight.

One minute I'm walking home with a friend, the next I'm all bound and submissive for a horrible monster.

I can't scream. I can't run. All I can do is sit here and cry and pray it'll be quick.

I can't see very well from my position on the floor, but I feel him rub against me as he positions himself. "Don't move, don't make a sound, and it might not be as bag as you think it'll be," he says in my ear. I cry harder.

_Evil! _I cry in my mind._ You're an evil, horrible person Kamui! _

I can suddenly feel Gakupo burying himself inside me, deeper and deeper, and I let out a muffled scream through the duct tape. He stays there for a moment, laughs, then begins to thrust, gaining speed rapidly.

The pain was immense, spreading from that one part of my body to all of the surrounding limbs. I feel like I wanna pass out. If someone had shot me then, I would've thanked them.

He finally released and pulled out slowly, drawing out the pain. He moved around to face me, knelt over, and said, "You can just stay here until I figure out where I want to hide you."

Then he left.

He left me there with a shattered heart, bleeding.

He left me there naked and cold and scared.

I didn't have a phone, or any way out of my restraints.

Fear consumed me as I realized that I might never get out of this place alive.


	2. Freedom?

It might seen like this is the end, but it isn't. There ish so much more drama.

(Meiko POV, four days later)

It was four days ago that Len went missing and all Rin can do is weep and eat bananas.

All I can do is sit on this couch and drink my sake, and just wonder who would've taken him.

I say it was another crazy fangirl. This isn't the first time chicks have tried to make game of Len.

But then again, I haven't seen Gakupo around either.

Two hours later, I was sitting on my bed still drinking my sake (because logic) When I heard the door of the house open. I rushed from my room, downstairs, and was greeting with Gakupo in the flesh.

"Meiko!" He said, and ran near me with his arms out, ready for me to hug him. I of course obliged, hugging him close.

"Where the hell have you been!?" I shouted, punching Gakupo in the gut. He doubled over and muttered, "Trying to find Len."

"And do you know where he could've gone?"

"I think...he's dead."

Shock consumed me. No amount of sake could replace him.

Nevertheless...he was annoying.

And Gakupo was...not annoying.

I could easily live with this.

It would be breaking the news to Rin that would be hard though.

Hehe.

I'll let Gakupo deal with that.

(Don't ask me why everytime I do len I do POV)

(Len POV)

Four days.

Four.

Fucking.

Days.

And he just keeps coming back. And he does _that_. And I can't do anything but yell for someone to help me.

I feel so pathetic.

I tried biting off the duct tape around my wrists, but I was biting so hard that I chipped a tooth. I hadn't eaten, I hadn't slept, and I still couldn't get out.

So I decided to try something else.

Using my feet I pushed myself Up against a wall and managed to stand.

_Yes._

I walked around and looked for something sharp. I even succeeded in finding a pocket knife.

Then Gakupo walks in and grabs me from behind.

And I didn't even get to say anything before he tossed me to the ground and started rapidly punching me. I felt my existing bruises reawakening and burning and new ones created every time he hit me.

My endless screaming was finally seized when I shouted, "Gakupo, I'm scared!"

He looked at me blankly. "Why?" he asked, a sincere look of shock on his face.

I felt my anger turn into sadness. "I just am," I said silently.

It was an awkward silence moment, broken finally when a high pitched voice outside yelled, "Come on, Gakupo! He's not here!"

"Ri-" I almost shouted before Gakupo covered my mouth and tossed me aside.

"Stay out there!" he yelled, but the sound of my sister's footsteps were approaching.

"Fuck fuck fuck," he muttered, gagging me and throwing me behind a random door. My bruises stung furiously.

I could just barely make out Rin's figure in the doorway as she said, "This looks like a murder scene! There's blood on the floor!"

Gakupo smiled slyly. "Do you think he was here?"

Rin looked at him like he was crazy and punched him in the arm. "Why would you say that!?" she said, turned around, and just for a moment my eyes met hers.

She stared at me, then began to walk towards whatever closet thing I was in. She opened the door and stared down at my wretched body.

"L...Len..."

She stooped to my level, and I started crying again.

I expected her to rant or call for help or something, but out of no where she stands up and kicks Gakupo in the chest. He flies back and through the wall, piles of concrete crashing on top of him.

She then scooped down and wrapped me in her arms.

I cried.


	3. Revenge and secret bruises

(Rin's POV)

"Gakupo! Come on, he's not here!" I yelled from his car. A sick feeling was in my stomach. I saw some tarp laying in the street as we drove around and forced the thought that he was dead out of my mind. Fangirls don't kill people unless it's other fangirls.

But I noticed shadows reflecting Gakupo's movements through the open door of the building he'd chosen to search. They were rapid, like he was attempting do something quickly.

What if there was someone in there trying to hurt him?

"Gakupo?" I called, and I was answered with a, "Stay out there!" which resulted in my ultimate decision to go in. I walked up to the building, the door wide open, and the first thing I noticed was the rotten wood and construction tools everywhere. Then, right in front of me, was Gakupo, looking at me like he does when he's pissed.

I knew something had happened just then. He had to tell me what happened.

My twin senses were going crazy. By that I mean Len was close to me. I looked around, my eyes peering at everything.

Gakupo motioned for us to leave when I my eyes met with an unmistakable blue. And then I saw his hair. And his skin. And the blood.

Gakupo grabbed my arm for a moment, but as I glared at him, suspicion rising, he let go. I slowly pulled back the door to relieve my suspicion. My mirror image's form was bruised, bloody, tied up and naked. His eyes bore into mine as he trembled.

I turned to look at the samurai, his long purple hair covering a good portion of his face, and he had his katana raised and ready to blow down on me.

Well, Luka's been teaching me karate. This was a good time to put it to the test.

So with all the energy I could muster, I raised my left leg high up and kicked Gakupo square in the chest, and I swear I heard Len gasp behind me. The wall behind the man fell apart, parts of it collapsing on top of him.

Tears falling from my eyes, I turned my back to the wall and hugged my brother. He shuddered underneath me, and we just kind of sat there and cried.

(EH. TIME SKIP AND LEN POV)

Every bruise on my body looks...right, somehow. Just looking into the mirror, this deformed new me, and all the scratches and black and blue marks, it all just fits into place so well. My more sensitive areas ached in pain, and I had lost my hair tie, so my long blonde hair now flowed a bit past my shoulders. In a way, I felt like a woman. I mean, I know I looked like one, but there's a difference between my shotaness and my feelings.

All while I let my mind wander, I had unconsciously slid onto my bed and was staring at the ceiling. Sighing, I looked at my clock. 4 AM. Yay.

I was about to attempt to sleep when I heard a door creak open somewhere, and a moment later a scream. I rushed from my place on the bed and into the hallway, noticing that Miku's door was wide open.

I didn't have a doubt in my mind that Gakupo had somehow gotten in the house. Now that I think about it, I don't think Rin ever tried to do anything about him...

I rushed into Miku's bedroom, where Gakupo had her pushed up against the bed frame and had forced his lips onto hers. She was shrugging violently in an attempt to break free.

I felt frozen, like the shock took over me again. Watching them was like experiencing it again.

But the teal eyes of Hatsune Miku broke my daze, and I charged at Gakupo, rammed into him with my shoulder, and pinned him to the ground. His face showed that he was too stunned to do anything.

Miku ran from her bed and called for Luka, Meiko and Kaito. They didn't know what happened to me, either, and this was a good time to tell them how bad this man was.

But when I looked away from Miku, and to what was beneath me, I saw nothing but air. Gakupo had gone and I never even noticed.

But how!? He was right under me!

Miku came up behind me, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Arigatou," she muttered, and left the room.

People in the hallway were yelling, a combination of, "Are you okay?" and "Who did this?"

I couldn't bring myself to go out there and tell them what happened to me. I've read enough fanfictions about my own life to know that being raped doesn't make you a bad person, but it just felt wrong to tell them. Like it should be a secret.

But the crappy concealers that i'd been given for concerts couldn't hide all the bruises forever. Eventually someone would see and question it.


	4. The Return of the Samurai

LEN POV BECAUSE DONT QUESTION MY WRITING

The concealers had been working well for the last few days, and I've been careful to wear long sleeved shirts and jackets and pants. Many bruises had been fading and my cuts had healed completely. Rin's even agreed to keep quiet for the time being.

There's only one more thing to worry about now: this annoying, aching bruise that's very deep and refuses to retreat. It's on my chest, right beneath my neck. That wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have a concert.

Tomorrow.

And I have to wear this black leather outfit, with very short shorts and a shirt with a wide 'V' going down the front. I think it's called Punk or something. Anyway, the concealers can melt off under stage lights, and a mark like mine would be impossible to miss. I've considered finally letting up about what had happened, but it was honestly embarrassing and I might get scolded for not saying something sooner.

I rush down the stairs of our house; getting lost in thought has made me ten minutes late to recital. I struggle to pull my arms up and my hair back into a ponytail as I usually do; my whole body is aching. Sighing, I give up, and rush out of the house with my long hair flying behind me as I run.

I'm getting closer now, the building is right down the street. I'm might not get such a horrible lecture if I just-

I bump into someone, knocking me over, and my punkish looking outfit gets sprawled into the street. I pick it up quickly, worried i've ripped the expensive leather, and apologize to who ever I knocked into.

Just as I'm about to run off, the man I ran into says, "Why in such a rush?"

I freeze, my stomach raveled in knots. That voice is his. I now it is. "Gakupo," I mutter as I turn around. I get ready to run at him, jump onto him, something to defend myself, but he just smiles and pulls a gun from his back pocket.

This isn't going to happen to me again...no, it can't. I stand no chance against a gun, but I can't just stand here. So with a deep breath, I turn and run towards the building. A gunshot flies past my head, and it hits my ear, making me cry out, but I just keep moving. The bullet had gone on to shatter the front of the rehearsal building's window. Miku and Meiko rush out at the noise, and I collapsed in front of them.

"Len!" Meiko said, and she kneels down to investigate my ear. "What happened?"

"Someone...was shooting at me..." I whimper out quietly. Meiko grabs my arm and drags me and Miku inside, slamming the door behind her.

To spare a person of the details: Meiko calls the police and they work that out for a while. We never rehearsed. My ear's injury is minor, so i'm still performing tomorrow.

The day comes to early. Before I know it i'm drawn from my bed and out into the open, then to a stadium, then to a backstage where I finally get to wear this feminine little shirt and shorts thing. Just as I knew it would, that one horrible bruise stood out like yellow on black.

Miku and Rin come up behind me; Rin and I have to sing Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder. I'm looking into a mirror, my mind and heart racing. This was it, they were going to see it, and question it-

"Miku! Rin! Get your asses over here and put these shoes on before I shove them on!" screams Meiko. They run off, and Meiko comes over to me yelling, "ARE YOU READY OR WHAT!?"

I turn to face her, forgetting everything for a moment (this woman is an akuma.) "Hai!" I say automatically, and of course, Meiko's eyes are drawn to my bruise.

"Oh, Jesus Len, you had to hurt yourself today, didn't you? There isn't anything that could possibly cover-"

"Guess who put it there," says Gakupo behind Meiko, and she only gets to see him for a second before he shoots her in the head.


	5. The End of All things

"AHHH!" screamed a frightened Miku as the gunshot rang through the theater. Meiko thumped to the ground, her lifeless body drooling blood onto the floor. Gakupo looked up to meet his prey's blue eyes. His small frame was on the floor, shaking. The sight of the little boy, completely helpless, was almost funny were it not so pathetic.

"You left me," Gakupo muttered, a smile growing onto his face. "Y-You left me...a-all alone...so..so i'll leave you..with n-nothing..." The gun in his hand slowly raised, pointed at the blond pop star's chest. The boy, in return, shut his eyes and covered his face with his hands.

But Rin, in the background, had no role. She sat there, frozen between the dead Meiko, the terrified Miku, and the soon to be dead Len, if she stood there doing nothing. Yet she couldn't bring herself to get up and do something. She looked to the dead body, and her brother in terror once more.

Then, Rin Kagamine looked at a nearby table. On it sat a microphone. She picked it up and walked onto the stage, to the greedy crowd that cheered loudly upon seeing the girl's bright blue eyes.

Rin's eyes, however, were filled with sorrow, and regret, and sadness, and she sang a song that wasn't meant to be in that concert at all. TO put it into words is impossible, but her voice was like the drifting of death. It was feeling your body pull away from your soul as the other world takes you.

It was Rin's voice that filled that empty theater, everyone in the crowd left speechless. But Rin just kept singing.

She sang as she heard the sound of a gunshot resonate from the back room once more, throwing the theater into chaos.

She sang with tears falling down her face, and police running past her, and she kept on still as Miku yanked her out of the building, forcing the microphone out of Rin's hands, and repeatedly hitting her to try and make her act conscious.

Rin's world shattered. Her kokoro shattered. She knew what was inevitable could never be erased. No one could have saved Len or Meiko. No one could've comforted Miku as she trembled in fear. No one could get Rin to think straight.

All Rin felt that could be done was sing. It's what she was best at.

So in the end, she did, not feeling the least bit sorry that she didn't attempt to help anyone.

In the grand scheme of things, death is inevitable. Perhaps its what I was building up to this whole time, to tell you that even though things might look up or down death is still going to occur. Things will happen whether you want them to or not.

People will get raped.

People will get abused.

People will get shot.

People will always feel pain, and if your life is that of a cheery leek-wielding girl or a little sister that can drive a road roller then you aren't living life correctly.

Sometimes the only thing we can do is sing.

**SORRY for getting deep. I just...yeah. Shit's happening.**


End file.
